Sora and the Sugar
by Kairin597
Summary: Sora is staying at Rikus house for a while and now hes sugar high. Warning shonen-ai. No likey no lookey.  -Oneshot-


Riku sighed as he watched his best friend running around the house. `I really should not give him any more sugar` Riku sighed as he thought to himself.

Sora had been staying with him for the past day or so because his parents were out of town and since Riku had his own apartment he decided to invite Sora over, and now the brunette had gotten himself into a couple bags of sugar. This was going to be a long weekend.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called out to where over the boy may be. "Moo" came a loud reply from behind the cream colored couch. Riku could see the messy brown spikes sticking straight up in the air, and the huge round ocean colored eyes staring at him. Half of his face was concealed by the couch. "Oh, come on Sora stop being so damn crazy." Riku said as Sora just sat there behind the couch.

"Fine then. I`m going out for a walk I`ll be bringing food back so don't burn down the building." Riku sighed as he zipped up his hoodie. Riku slipped into his shoes and walked outside. Why was Sora acting so odd lately? Riku thought to himself as he closed and locked his door. There was a loud thud and Riku was pretty sure Sora just ran into a wall.

Walking down the street Riku finally found peace. Riku had gone to the park and just sat there for a while drinking a cup of coffee. Riku could have sworn he saw a couple of brown spiked out of the corner of his eye, but he just shrugged it off and decided to ignore it. 'Its getting late and I should bring Sora some food.' Riku stopped at a local Subway and got Sora a chicken finger sub, (a/n: My favorite :3 ) and a small Sprite.

Riku set down the bag of food to get out his keys. He unlocked the door and called out "Sora your foods here! Get down here you crazy idiot!" Don't get him wrong, Riku really loved Sora but lately he was just so weird. When Sora did not even answer with is odd little "Moos" Riku got a little nervous. Riku searched the entire house, but to no avail. Sora was indeed missing. "Shit!" Riku exclaimed as he was about to go out to search for his house guest. `His parents are going to kill me!` Riku thought to himself. Then he heard the door open and he saw that the young brunette was safe.

"Sora what the hell!" Riku exclaimed as his worry turned into anger. "I went out to get something for you." Sora said softly as a faint blush was splayed across his face. "Oh, so you're not a cow anymore? Wait. Did you say something for me?

"Yes, I got you a present. I had to get you to leave earlier by making you mad so you wouldn't question me." Sora explained. "The present is for your birthday, you forgot didn't you?"

The realization dawned upon Riku suddenly. He had forgotten about his birthday, Sora remembered that was so sweet of him. Riku was becoming lost in thought so Sora cleared his throat and Rikus attention snapped back to him.

"Umm, I… Take it." Sora said as he held out a medium sized box that was wrapped in bright teal paper with a tiny bow on top. Riku could no longer see Soras face behind the long spikes that covered his eyes, but the blush was still noticeable. Riku took hold of the gift and gave a questioning look as if to say "Should I open it?" Sora simply nodded. Riku took off the wrapping and lifted the lid off of the box to reveal his gift. Riku gasped, as his heart started racing. What Riku lifted out of the box was a tiny yellow star shaped fruit. There was a note underneath it.

Riku began reading the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Riku,<em>

_I just want to let you know that I really like you, A lot more than I should. I'm sorry that I am so shy and am not even able to tell you this myself. Riku please don't ever ask me why I love you, I just do and there's no way to really describe how I feel with words since I'm not that good at writing. It's okay if you don't like me back I just wanted you to know how I've felt for a while now. I was also wondering if you would… Share the Paopu fruit with me._

_With Love,_

_Sora._

* * *

><p>Riku was shocked to say the least. He never expected Sora to like him back. Riku gazed over to the afore mentioned brunette and noticed that his eyes were clenched shut and he was shaking slightly. `Too Cute` Riku thought to himself. "Sora," Riku said softly as if speaking to a shy stray animal "open your eyes."<p>

* * *

><p>- Soras POV<p>

The young boy complied but only to have Rikus lips connect to his passionately. Soras eyes were wide open with shock. Rikus lips were warm and soft. Soras eyes closed as he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion that Riku had. So many thought were running through Soras head, everything was going so fast that he couldn't keep up. Moments later the kiss ended. Sora and Riku gazed into watch others eyes realizing that they had both loved each other.

"So Sora, When do you want to share the Paopu with me?" Riku said quietly. Sora blushed slightly and finally answered after a moment's silence. "Umm…C-can…w-we..do it…n—now?" Sora cursed himself for stuttering. Before Sora could notice Riku had already unpeeled (a/n: Yes I think you peel paopus like bananas) the fruit and had it ready in his hand.

"On three Sora." Riku said softly "1…2…3…*chomp*" After they had both bitten the fruit, and Riku had finished his first bite he leaned over to Soras ear and said "Our destinies have now become intertwined. No matter what you can't ever get rid of me." In a low sultry voice. Riku began nibbling on Soras ear.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review I like to know what I can improve on. Lol its really short.<p> 


End file.
